1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a connector having a locking lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention concerns connectors comprising a female housing member, a male housing member, one of the two members having the flanges of a locking lever articulated to two opposite walls and the other member having pins on the corresponding wall adapted to cooperate with cams of the flanges.
Connectors of the above kind have the advantage of allowing effortless insertion of large numbers of male electrical contact tongues of one of the housing members into female electrical contact members of the other.
A latch is generally provided to lock the lever in the closed position. It has been found that under some conditions of use, in particular if the connector is subject to vibration, the lever can unintentionally pivot towards the rest position, allowing the housing members to become uncoupled.
It has been found that to avoid this drawback it is necessary for the lever when in the locked position to be perfectly immobilized between an abutment and the latch, which requires an extremely accurate mold for molding the housing member and the lever adapted to be mounted on the latter.
One aim of the present invention is to immobilize the lever in the locked position in a very reliable and effective manner, without increasing the unit cost.